There's Only One Emily
by FantasyShipper
Summary: So, after Chapter 11 this really turns into a war for Rosewood type of story. If you've seen the movie 'Red Dawn' its kind of like that. Except the good guys are Emily,Toby,Caleb, Cece,Jenna, Spencer, Alison,and Aria. The bad guys are Hanna, Mona and Paige and they have basically destroyed Rosewood. Can the 'Avengers' get it back? Read it. Review it. Enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**There's Only One Emily**

Summary : Hanna, Spencer, and Emily have been friends for years but, what will happen when Spencer and Hanna realize they both have feelings for their best friend Emily? Who will Emily choose, the smart and sexy Spencer Hastings, or the funny and sarcastic Hanna Marin?

"Hey Em" Spencer said happily as Emily got into her car. Spencer had been in love with Emily ever since the ninth grade. She was always content when Emily was around. Tonight was the night that Spencer decided to tell Emily how she felt. She had avoided it for too long. Tonight was the night.

"Hey Spence, thanks for picking me up." Emily said in the sweet and loving voice that Spencer had grown to Love.

"So are you excited for your party tonight?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Yeah, I am. Turning 17 is going to awesome." Emily said excitedly. "Ohh, don't forget to pick Hanna up." Emily reminded Spencer.

"Hanna has a car." Spencer said, trying to avoid picking Hanna up. Spencer loved Hanna but, she wanted to be alone with Emily.

"Aren't you forgetting it broke down?" Emily asked, curious on why Spencer's mood suddenly changed.

Yeah, okay I'll go pick her up." Spencer said sadly.

Five minutes later they arrived at Hanna's house. Emily still couldn't figure out why Spencer suddenly looked like One Direction came on the radio. "I'll go and get her." Emily said to Spencer as she got of the car. She went into Hanna's house. "Hanna!" She said loudly as she walked up the stairs to the house. "Are you rea...dy" Emily stopped mid-sentence when she saw Hanna without a shirt on.

"Ohh hey Emily." She honestly heard Emily coming up the stairs, so she just took her shirt off before Emily came into her room. Everyone thought Hanna was stupid, but she was smart, at least when it came to Emily.

"Hey, umm is there a reason that you don't have a shirt on?" She asked nervously. Emily was always the most shy of the seeing Hanna even remotely naked was a lot for Emily to take in.

"Of course, there is. I need to put my shirt. Will you help me put it on?" Hanna asked seductively, but somehow Emily didn't notice the Flirt in Hanna's voice.

"Sure." Emily slowly helped Hanna with the shirt. Touching the blondes back only slightly, but it was enough to make her shudder. "You okay Han?" Emily asked very concerned.

"I just really need a hug." Hanna lied. She just wanted an excuse to hug Emily. Emily lowered her hands to Hanna's hips. That definitely gave Hanna a lot of satisfaction.

"Lets head to Spencer's car." Emily said, putting her arm around Hanna. When they got to the car Spencer still had that One Direction face on.

"Hey Spencer" Hanna said as put her seatbelt on.

"Hi, Hanna" Spencer said dryly. Hanna was wondering what was wrong with Spencer, she seemed sorta upset. Maybe she hadn't had her coffee this morning.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." Hanna said sarcastically.

Surprisingly Spencer just ignored Hanna's comment.

"So, what do you want to listen to Emily?" Spencer asked, now in a better mood.

"She wants to listen to Katy Perry's, Unconditionally." Hanna said, answering for Emily.

" I asked Emily not you Han." Spencer said.

"Actually, Hanna's right. I love that song. Its my favorite." Emily said nicely.

It used to be "I Knew You Were Trouble" by Taylor Swift, but after hearing Unconditionally she instantly fell in love with it.

Shortly they got to school. When Emily walked in everyone started coming up to hug her and wishing her a happy birthday. Emily was being bombarded by girls as usual. Emily was a teenage heart-throb. She knew that and she loved that. Ever since her long time girlfriend, Alison, broke up with her she just kinda turned into this confident girl with a lot of sex-appeal. Every girl in the school wanted Emily, even the ones who were straight wanted to sleep with her.

Suddenly Emily saw a girl she had never seen before, she was obviously new. Emily was attracted to the girl . She was exactly her type. Short, cute, and a unique sense of style.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily had seen a lot of hot girls around school, but this girl just seemed different. She saw the mysterious girl dropping her books on the ground and struggling to pick them back up.

¨Hey, let me help you with that" Emily said as she bent down to help the girl. As the they were both picking up their books their eyes met. It wasn't a creepy stare, it was kinda like a romantic stare. Emily smiled.

"Umm thanks for helping me with that." The girl said nervously. "I'm Aria by the way." Aria said, nervously smiling. She was talking to Emily Fields. This was her first day and she was already talking to the most popular girl in school. Her best friend, Jenna, let her know about every single detail of the girl's life. Captain of the swim team, extremely attractive, every lesbians dream girl, nice, sweet, and down to earth.

"Thats a really pretty name." Emily said while smiling that adorable smile. "I'm Emily." For the first time in a while she actually really had an interest in a girl.

"I know, I heard you're the most popular girl in school" Aria immediately regretted that after she said that. It made her sound like a fan girl. Which she wasn't of course. Only when it came to black and white movies and meeting authors of books and poems.

"Nahh, that's Alison she's the most popular girl in school." She said remembering the memories of her and Alison's three-year relationship. She was honestly still in love with the girl. She hadn't been able to fully get over the girl. "So, Aria maybe you might want to come to my party tonight." Emily was really forward and with good reason.

"Parties aren't really my thing." Aria said truthfully. Aria was the type of girl who sat at home on Fridays watched Netflix, and wrote poetry.

"They aren't really my thing either, but it will be really fun I promise." Emily said trying to convince Aria to go.

"I don't know.."

"I'll pick you up at eight then" Emily said as she started walking away.

"You don't even know where I live" Aria said a little louder.

"I'll find out." Emily said as she walked to her first period.

**LunchTime **

On her way to the cafeteria Emily bumped into a familiar face. "Ohh, umm hi Alison"

She hadn't really talked to Alison since their breakup it was extremely hard too. The girl basically tore her heart into pieces.

"Hey, Em. I saw you were talking to that new girl." Alison said jealously.

"And you care because..." Emily said sarcastically.

"Emily, I think we should get back together. No matter how much I try to fight it, I'm still in love with you." Alison said seriously. Emily really couldn't tell if Alison was serious or not. There was no doubt that she still had feelings for her, but she couldn't just going running back into Alison's arms again.

"Alison, I've got to go." Emily said, leaving to gather her thoughts.

"Hey guys. I really need to talk to you both." Emily said to Spencer and Hanna.

"Sure, what is it Em?" Spencer said concerned.

"Well, I ran into Alison and she told me she wants to get back together. I'm not sure what to think about that idea. There's no doubt in my mind that I have feelings for her but...I'm just not sure if she means it or not.

Spencer and Hanna were speechless for a moment. Neither of them really knew what to think at this point, Alison and Emily were a great couple together but Spencer and Hanna had feelings for Emily. Plus, they didn't want Emily to get hurt again. Alison broke off their relationship out of nowhere because Alison was interested in seeing other people. That really hurt Emily's heart, but it also turned Emily into a stronger person, going back to Alison might make her weak again.

"Absolutely not!" Hanna and Spencer yelled at the same time. They yelled it so loud the whole cafeteria turned around to look at their table. "She's vindictive and she was the one who said she wanted to see other people. Spencer said.

"And she's had a lot of sex since you two broke up. I heard she even slept with Paige Mccullers" Hanna said. Hoping it would convince Emily not to get back with Alison.

" I guess that you guys are right. Alison and I are way too far in to go back now"

Lunch ended. The girls went to the rest of their classes.

Finally, school was over and she could go home and get ready for her party and more importantly her date with Aria.

She picked up her phone and called someone. "Hello"

"Hey Caleb its Emily, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Emily said.

"Sure what is it?"

"Can you find out where that girl Aria lives for me?" Emily asked.

"Sure give me a sec..." a few minutes passed.I found her, she lives right across the street from Alison." Caleb said.

"Thanks, you're coming to my party tonight right?" Emily asked.

"Hell yeah, it's the biggest party of the year so far."

"Alright thanks." Emily said, and then hung up the phone.

She put on a white shirt, and a really sexy leather jacket, ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of Jordans. Then She left to go pick Aria up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

She got in her car and headed over to Aria's house. She got out of the car  
and rang on the doorbell. Aria answered the door in seven seconds. "Hey,  
I see you found out where I live."

"Yeah, I know people." Emily said, trying to seem mysterious."Ready to go?"

"Yeah I'm ready." Aria said. They both walked to the car and Emily  
opened and closed the door for Aria. When she turned on the car Her  
favorite song, Unconditionally, was playing on the radio, so she turned it up.  
"I love this song." Emily and Aria said at the same time. Emily smiled and so did Aria.

"So tell me about yourself." Emily said. She was honestly really interested in learning more about Aria.

"Well, I grew up in Rosewood but I moved to Sydney for a year to get  
more exposure to life and its purposes." That response made Emily go  
crazy. This girl is the definition of perfect she thought.

"Thats cool, how come I've never seen you at school before. I would have  
noticed a girl like you." Emily said. It was definitely true. Aria sticks out, but not in a bad way, in a really good way.

" I went to school across town." Aria replied. "Enough about me, I wanna know about Emily."

"Well, my dad's in the army, my mom died two years ago, I have two  
best friends, Spencer and Hanna, and I'm hanging out with a really cool  
girl." Emily said. She wasn't really that good when it came to personal  
stuff. She was emotional and she always kept things inside of her, and  
when it came out, it came out weird.

" What about relationships?" Aria asked curiously.

"Well my ex-girlfriend Alison Dilaurentis broke up with me last year  
because she wanted to see other people. Oh, and by the way she lives right next to you, she's your neighbor. " Emily said, continuing to blurt things out too fast.

" How long were you guys together?"  
"about three years." Emily said starting to calm down a little.

For the rest of the ride to the party they were just talking and  
getting to know each other. They arrived at the party about 45 minutes  
later. Spencer's lake house was packed with people and the music was so loud you would have thought it was a concert going on inside the house.

**Later In the house**

"Hey guys, this is Aria, she's new here" Emily said to Hanna and Spencer.

"Hey, its really nice to meet you I'm Spencer and this is Hanna." Spencer said introducing her and Hanna.

"Nice to meet both of you guys." Aria said nicely.

"So are you a friend of Emily's?"

"No, she's actually my date." Emily interjected. She smiled and put her arm around Aria.

"Ohh, really? Thats great. I didn't know Emily was into the whole short and goth thing." Hanna said rudely.

"Hanna and I will see you both later." Spencer said, grabbing Hanna  
and pulling her away. With the way Hanna was acting it all made sense.  
Hanna liked Emily. She really liked Emily. Thats why she was such a  
bitch to Aria. Holy crap! Spencer and Hanna both had feelings for  
Emily. Spencer would have to play this smart. She couldn't let Hanna know that she was in love with Emily. She would have to keep that a secret. She had to win  
Emily. So, she was going to crush Hanna. Now all she had to figure out  
was how too.

"I'm sorry about that. It takes Hanna awhile to warm up to new  
people." Emily apologized. She honestly didn't know why Hanna had acted  
like that.

"Its cool, don't worry about it. I honestly understand." Aria  
reassured Emily.

" Hey, I'm going to get you something to drink." Emily said as she  
smiled and went to go get something to drink.

Once again, she bumped into Alison...

**So thanks to everyone who reviewed my story I really appreciate it. Except for that one racist comment.** **I really am working hard on this story. Feel free to give me some suggestions on where to take this story. Let me know if there's any** **characters that you want to see in this story. Examples: Paige, Maya, Cece, Mellisa, Toby, Ezra, etc. If you want another character in the story be sure to include what you want that character to be doing. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Happy Birthday, Emily." Alison said. Smiling a devilish smile.

"Umm, thanks Alison." Emily said, trying to walk away. Alison got in her way.

"Emily, you can't walk away, I won't let you." Alison said seriously, while deep into Emily's eyes. "You need to believe me when I say that I made a mistake breaking up with you. I love you Emily... I'm in love with you." Alison said. Emily had never seen Alison being so serious before. Something inside of Emily wanted to forgive Alison and go running back to her. But, then she realized there was a girl, named Aria, who was different. Aria was beautiful, unique, and artistic.

Emily wanted this thing with Aria to go somewhere. "I'm sorry Emily."

"Alison, its too late to apologize. I can't just run back into your arms. I can't be with you. But don't think that I don't love you, because I'm always going to love you Alison." Emily was starting to get teary eyed. "Goodbye Alison." With that Emily kept walking.

Emily made her way outside. She went to go sit down where no one was. She was just thinking about everything she had just said to Alison. She knew all that she said was true. It was just taking a toll on her. She had never been so brutally honest with a person.

"Hey, are you okay?" Emily looked up at the face. It was Aria.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just needed to step out for a moment." Emily said.

"What's going on?" Aria said, sitting down next to Emily.

" I just had to let go of someone who I needed to let go of a long ago." Emily said, once again telling the truth.

"I have a feeling that this persons name is Alison" Aria said. Wow, Emily thought. Aria was like a mind-reader. This definitely made Emily feel better about her situation with Alison. She was glad she chose Aria over Alison. The decision was like having to choose between Taylor Swift and Katy Perry. And she chose Katy Perry.

"Yeah, you're right it was Alison." Emily said, still making sniffling sounds.

"You wanna talk about it?" Aria asked scooting over closer to Emily, and putting her hand on Emily's knee.

"No, Alison was in the past, I want you in my future." Emily said sweetly. Aria smiled, and looked deeply into Emily's eyes. Emily did the same thing. Emily cupped Aria's cheek, leaned into her, and kissed her, passionately, Aria kissed back. The kiss lasted six seconds, but it felt like it lasted a life-time.

**In the Distance...**

Alison saw Emily kissing Aria. A single tear started rolling down her face. For once in her life Alison was heartbroken. She was going to eliminate Aria. She had stolen Emily from her. She was going to get Emily back. No matter what it took she was going to get Emily back.

She got her phone out and called a number. "Hey its me." Alison said, her voice cracking.

"I need your help."

"What do you want me help you with?" The voice said.

"I want Emily to fall back in love with me."

"That should be easy." With that the person hung up the phone.

"Hey do you wanna get out of here?" Emily asked Aria. Aria was probably thinking that Emily wanted to sleep with her, of course that wasn't the case. Emily just wanted to take Aria someplace special.

"I'm not sleeping with you." Aria said slightly disappointed. She thought Emily was different from what everyone else said she was.

"I don't want to sleep with you Aria." Emily thought that sounded bad, so she decided to try to fix what she said. Unfortunately that didn't work. "I mean.. I'm not saying that I don't want to at all, I'm just saying I don't want to tonight. What I'm trying to say is that I would never take advantage of you like that." Emily said seriously.

Aria thought about how cute it was when Emily was freaking out. "I'm, sorry, I just thought..."

Aria started but was interrupted by Emily.

" You thought that everything people said about me was true." Emily said. "Don't worry its cool."

"No its not cool. I just misjudged you." Aria said truthfully sorry.

"Every kinda looks at me as this perfect hearthrob. But the truth is, I'm not. I'm regular girl. My destination is love, but I have a crappy car." Emily said poetically. Suddenly Aria realized that she had just fallen for Emily. She just smiled. "C'mon let me take you some place special." Emily said.

"Okay." Aria said getting up. Once again Emily opened the car door for Aria. "Is it okay if I ask how you can afford this car?" Referring to Emily's Porsche.

"Spencers parents bought it for me on my 16th birthday." Emily said, clearly remembering that date last year. Spencer's parents really stepped up the year that Emily's mom died. Since her father was in the army, Emily never got to see Wayne. She truly did love Veronica and Peter.

"Thats a really big gift." Aria said slightly surprised.

"I guess, I would have taken a hug for my birthday." Emily said honestly, their love was a big enough present.

"Thats so sweet." Aria said honestly. "So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Aria asked.

"We're going to the Kissing Rock..." Emily said continuing to drive.

**So, I was thinking about putting -A into this story. Let me know if you think thats a good idea or not. Also give me your thoughts on who Alison was on the phone talking too. I'm sorry if there hasn't been a lot of Spemily and Hannily yet. I promise it's coming it is just going to be a while. I really want to shock you and make you emotionally attached to the characters so, I want to give each character some time with Emily. Right now its Aria's time with Emily. As always thanks for your Reviews, I really appreciate them. Keep doing what you're doing. Let me know if you want another character in the story. I'm open to all ideas.**

**-Angel **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"I heard about that place. My best friend, Jenna, told me about that place." Aria said.

"What did she tell you about the Kissing Rock?" Emily asked curiously.

"She said that it's a really sacred place where couples go." Aria said.

"To some people maybe." Emily started. "To me, the kissing rock is a place where I sit down and remember the memories of my past, and predict my future." Emily said poetically.

"Thats really sweet." Aria said. Emily was already hot, but everything she said made her even more attractive. Emily was perfect. Her smile could light up a room. Her laugh was extremely contagious. "I have something I need to say." Aria said.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"I'm just a little confused... when I was little my parents told me there were only Angels in heaven. But I've found one here, sitting right next to me." Aria said looking deep into Emily's eyes. Everything Aria said was beautiful. Everything that came out of her mouth was poetic. In that moment Emily realized something. She had just fallen for Emily.

**Back at The Party**

Hanna was extremely drunk. Spencer was sober as usual. The word was that Emily had left her own party with that new girl Aria. Aria was definitely trouble. Emily seemed to be in love with the girl already. "Emily I have to tell you something..." Hanna started very drunkenly. Normally Spencer would have told her she wasn't Emily, but she needed information.

"What is it?" Spencer said.

"Spencer, is in love with you." Hanna said. Spencer was too shocked to respond to that. "I read her journal, 90% of the things in there are about you." Hanna said starting to laugh.

"You read Spencer's journal?!" Spencer said angrily. "The shit in that was private!" Spencer said getting angry. "Spencer is going to kill you tomorrow!" Spencer said telling the truth. When Hanna was sober enough to fight, Spencer was going to kick her ass.

**At the Kissing Rock...**

Emily and Aria were both laughing their ass off. "So let me get this straight, she tried to drown you, and then she tried to kiss you!?" Aria said crying because the story was so funny.

"Yeah Paige is literally craziest girl at school." Emily was laughing so hard that it was starting to hurt.

"What's something that you feel insanely guilty about?" Aria said starting to recover from her laughing seizure.

"Well when I was 16 one time I got super drunk, I was at Spencer's house." Emily started. "So Spencer's sister Melissa had just come home, and she was really hot. " Emily said. Aria was just anticipating to hear the rest of the story. "So I slept with her, and I still haven't told Spencer." Emily and Aria started laughing uncontrollably again.

"Emily, I just want you to know that you hold my heart in your hands...Make sure you don't clap." Aria said, once again extremely poetic.

"I won't clap." Emily said. "I promise." With that they once again kissed, it was more magical than a magic show. "So, Aria will you be my girlfriend?" Emily said seriously, but sweetly at the same time.

"Yes." Once again they kissed, but this time it led to a make out session. Wow Emily had fallen in love with a girl in 12 hours. She couldn't wait to tell Spencer and Hanna about it.

**I'm sorry if this chapter was a little short. I'll try my best to get another chapter to you guys today. Please Review the story. When you guys review my story it gives me inspiration to keep writing.**

**-Angel**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was the day after the party and Spencer's lake house. Emily, Spencer, and Hanna were the only ones in the house. Emily was the first one up, she was thinking about Aria. She was so amazing, she was literally the perfect girl. "Morning, Emily." Spencer said.

"Morning Spence." Emily said. Emily and Spencer hadn't really talked in a while. Of course they spoke to each other but they didn't really talk like two best friends should. "I'm sorry I left early last night, Aria and I were kind of having a moment." Emily said. What they were having was a little more than a moment, Emily thought.

"What kind of moment?" Spencer said.

"Nothing, important. I wanna know, what's going with you, Spence?" Emily said honestly.

"Well, Hanna read my journal, without my permission." Spencer said. Emily gasped. That was the ultimate invasion of privacy. How, and more importantly why, would Hanna do that to Spencer? "I'm going to kick her ass." Spencer said seriously.

"Spencer, you need to calm down." Emily said trying to calm Spencer down. But, it was useless, Spencer had made up her mind. Spencer stormed into the room where Hanna was extremely angrily.

"Hanna get your ass up!" Spencer yelled. Emily was shocked. She had never seen Spencer so upset. Spencer went on the ground and yelled "Hanna get up now, before I make you get up!" Spencer yelled. Hanna got up.

"Spencer what the hell is your problem?!" Hanna yelled.

"You are my problem Hanna, you've always been my problem!" Spencer yelled getting into Hanna's face. "You read my journal!" Spencer yelled.

"Yeah I did, because I will win this." Hanna said, not even remotely scared.

"Win what!?" Emily interjected. She was really scared this was going to be bad.

"Should I tell her Spencer, or should I let you?" Hanna asked. Spencer just stayed quiet. "Spencer is in love with you." Hanna said. Spencer tackled Hanna to the ground and threw a punch. Emily was trying to get them off of each other.

**Back in Rosewood...**

Aria got a ring on her doorbell. It was Alison. Great, she thought sarcastically." What is going on with you and Emily?" Alison asked.

"I'm sorry but I don't think thats any of your business." Aria shot back. This chick was crazy.

"Ohh, I think it is, Emily is mine not yours." Alison said a little crazily.

"She isn't yours, Emily isn't an object." Aria said truthfully.

"I bet you won't be so protective when you find out about how Emily really feels about me."Alison said. What was she talking about Aria thought. "At the party last night she told me that she will always be in love with me." Alison said, omitting the part where Emily said she couldn't be with her again. Aria knew that Alison was forgetting the part where Emily said "Goodbye Alison" There was no way Aria was gonna let this bitch get in the way of her and Emily's relationship.

"Get out of my house" Aria said. After Alison left she decided to go write some poetry.

**So guys, let me know what you thought about this chapter. The next chapter will shock you. I hope it makes some of you cry. I'm already working on it. Be sure to give me some reviews. I really appreciate them. Thanks to everyone who has continued to read my story I know Its a little slow. I just don't wanna rush things. Also let me know what you think is gonna happen between Spencer and Hanna. Also let me know which ship you want to see come out and be together in the end. Is it Arily, Spemily, Hannily, or even maybe Emison. Let me know.**

**-Angel**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emily was freaking out, she started breathing to fast. Hanna and Spencer were still fighting. Emily fell on the ground and was spasming and cramping up, and making scary sounds. She was having what looked like a seizure or an aneurysm. "Emily?!" Hanna yelled, rushing to Emily. Spencer got her phone out and called 911. Spencer was extremely scared, what if her and Hanna had caused this. Emily was starting to make really scary sounds. Hanna had started crying by Emily's side. "Emily, if you can hear me I just wanna tell you that, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the 9th grade. I need you to pull through this Em." Hanna said sobbing loudly. "Please, Emily give me sign that you can hear me." Hanna cried. Emily squeezed her hand and screamed in pain. Hanna was wishing that was the sign Emily was giving her.

**30 Minutes Later...**

Hanna and Spencer were in the hospital waiting for some information. "Spencer, I'm sorry." Hanna said truthfully. She really regretted everything that she had done. Spencer looked at her with this look that was unreadable. "I'm sorry for everything I did to you... you didn't deserve any of it." Hanna said. It was the truth. Spencer was her best friend and Hanna was acting like they were pure enemies. Hanna had let her feelings for Emily get in the way of Hanna and Spencer's friendship. She wasn't considering Spencer's feelings, she was only thinking about herself, and that was what she was sorry about.

"I'm sorry too. I should have never exploded on you like that." Spencer said. Spencer had literally got in fight with her best friend. Both of them let their feelings for Emily get in the way. "I think we should call Aria and Alison." Spencer suggested. Emily would have wanted them to be here.

"Yeah, you can call Aria, and I'll call Alison." Hanna said. Hanna picked up her phone and dialed Alison's number. "Hey Alison, Emily's in the hospital, and you should be here." Hanna said. Although Alison had broken up with Emily, Alison was generally a nice person. It was hard to hate her.

"Oh, my god! I'll be there in 15 minutes." Alison said. She dropped what she was doing and got in her car and drove to the hospital.

"Aria, hey... its Spencer. Emily's in the hospital. You need to get here. Emily needs you here." Spencer said a little emotionally. She really wanted to hate Aria but, that was hard. Aria was a really nice person. She also made Emily happy. Emily hadn't been that happy for a long time. After Emily's mom died something in Emily changed. She didn't really see her smile anymore after her Mom died. Aria made Emily smile. So, there was no reason to hate Aria because she brought joy to the person she loved.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes." Aria said already getting teary. This couldn't happen. She had just fallen in love with her. This would kill Aria if Emily died. She knew it was serious because Spencer sounded like she was going to cry. With everything that Emily had told her about Spencer she seemed like a strong person. So if Spencer sounded like this it must have been serious. Aria hung up the phone hopped in her car and drove to the hospital.

Spencer and Hanna were sitting in the waiting room when Alison arrived. "Hey guys, what's going on with Emily?" Alison asked getting emotional. She loved Emily, and if she died it would kill Alison. Just then Aria walked in.

"What happened to Emily?" Aria said, you could tell that she had been crying. This girl obviously really cared about Emily.

"We don't know anything." Spencer said. "They won't tell us anything because we aren't relatives." This was nearly impossible. Her mom was dead and her dad was unreachable. The only person that was left was...

Cece walked into the hospital. Spencer and Alison were shocked. Aria wasn't shocked because she didn't know who the girl was. Why wasn't Hanna shocked? "I called her." Hanna said. It was the only option at this point. She was the only family member available.

Alison and Spencer looked at Hanna like she was crazy. "What's going on with my baby sister?" Cece asked the girls. Aria's was shocked. She didn't know Emily had a sister. Alison hadn't seen Cece since Emily's moms funeral. Spencer was literally wordless.

"They won't tell us anything, unless we're a relative." Hanna said.

"Okay, I'll go handle this." Cece said, walking over to go talk to doctor. Cece hadn't been in Rosewood in a really long time. She had avoided the town for two years. The only reason she came back was because of Emily, her baby sister. When Emily woke up she was definitely going to be mad at Cece.

"I can't believe Cece's back. It's been forever." Alison said. It was true it was like she disappeared off the face of the earth.

"Emily has sister?" Aria said. The other girls were surprised that Emily hadn't told Aria.

"Yeah, but Emily hasn't seen her since 2012." Spencer started. No one had seen her since 2012.

"Why did she leave?" Aria asked curiously.

"When their mom died it hit Cece harder than it hit Emily." Hanna said. Remembering how sad both of the sisters were when Pam died. Aria frowned. It must have really sucked to lose your mom and then not see your sister for two years, and never see or talk to your dad. These girls were like the only family Emily had. "So, she pulled a Chuck Bass and left." Hanna said, referring to her favorite show, Gossip Girl.

Cece came back to where the girls were, they stared at her in anticipation. "Emily had a very severe anxiety attack." Cece started. She was moments away from tears. "The amount of brain activity during the anxiety attack cause a seizure." Cece said. All the girls started crying including Cece.

**One Hour Later...**

The other girls had fallen asleep. The only ones awake were Alison and Cece.

"So, how are things going with you and Emily?" Cece asked alison very curiously. She knew that Emily really loved Alison, and that they had a serious relationship. Cece actually really liked Alison, she was a nice girl.

"We're not together anymore." Alison said telling Cece the truth. "We broke up about nine months ago" Cece was shocked she had to know the reason why.

"Why?" Cece asked.

"I told her and everyone else that I wanted to see other people...but that wasn't why I broke up with her." Alison said telling the truth. No one knew the real reason why Alison broke up with Emily.

"Why did you really break up with her?" Cece asked.

"I broke up with her because...I was afraid that she was going to leave me one day." Alison said sadly. "I'm a really crappy person, I thought Emily could do better." Alison said honestly. "It sucks because I made a mistake. And it looks like Emily already found someone better." She said.

"Who is it?" Cece asked. Alison pointed at the sleeping Aria. Wow, Cece thought she was really hot. She was definitely Emily's type. "I'm sorry Alison." Cece said.

"Yeah I'm sorry too." Alison said.

**Ten Minutes Later... **

Aria woke up and headed outside. "I'll be back." She said to Alison and Cece.

She was sitting on a bench outside the hospital when she saw Cece approach her.

"I have a feeling that Emily is in love with you." Cece said, as she sat down next to Aria. Aria just looked at her with a look of confusion. "You look like the type of girl that Emily would fall for quickly." Cece said honestly. Aria seemed to really care about Emily. "How long have you two been together?" Cece asked curiously.

"Two days." Aria said. Aria was in love with Emily. She was amazing, she thought Alison was an idiot for wanting to see other people.

"Interesting." Cece said. They had been together two days which meant that Emily has been in love with Aria for two days. She had a feeling that their relationship was definitely going to be healthy. "Tell me exactly how you feel about Emily." Cece said, this was basically her way of being like a dad.

"Before I met Emily, I didn't know what it was like to smile for no reason..." Aria started. "She's like a pizza, every slice of her is perfect. And without her my life is like a broken pencil...pointless" Aria said very poetically. Wow, Cece thought. Aria was a perfect match for Emily.

"Thats all I wanted to hear." With that Cece went back into the hospital. It was about 15 minutes before Aria came back in.

"I'm Dr. Wren Kingston. I just wanna let you know that Emily is awake." He said with a smile on his face. "She's doing great. Her road to recovery should be fairly easy. She's requesting to see an Aria Montgomery." He said. Aria stood up and ran into Emily's room. When she got to her room she ran over to her bed and almost hugged Emily to death. Of course Emily hugged back just as tightly.

They released each other. "Aria I love you." Emily said. She was telling the truth. "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was something that I had no control over."

**I hope you guys are happy with this chapter.**

**-Angel**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I love you too." Aria said to Emily, as she leaned down to kiss Emily. Their kiss was perfect. It was so loving and passionate. "What happened to cause this?" Aria asked cupped Emily's face. Emily had to think about how she answered this question. She knew it was because Hanna and Spencer were fighting, but then Aria would ask why they were fighting. Then she would have to tell her they were fighting because both Spencer and Hanna were in love with her.

"I don't really know..." Emily lied. It was the second day of their relationship and she was already lying to Aria.

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Aria said kissing Emily again.

10 minutes later

"Will you ask them to send in Alison?" Emily asked Aria. Aria was worried what if Alison made Emily fall in love with her again. With Alison it was definitely possible.

"Yeah sure." Aria said as she walked out of Emily's room. Emily already knew what Aria was thinking. Aria was probably worried about Alison. Three minutes later Alison walked in the room with watery eyes. For a second Emily forgot she was with Aria, and thought she was with Alison. But, then she remembered how Alison said she wanted to see other statement by Alison was always running through Emily's head. It was about four seconds before Alison ran over to Emily's bed and hugged her. Surprisingly she hugged her back.

"I need to talk to you." Alison said. She was going to tell Emily the truth.

"Alison..." Emily started.

"Please... just listen to what I have to say." Alison said. Emily nodded. "I didn't want to see other people..." Alison started. Here we go she thought. This could make or break Emily's relationship, she had to speak from her heart. "I thought that you were too good for me. I thought that you would leave me" Alison said. Emily was always her better half.

"Alison, it would have been impossible to leave a girl like you." Emily was going to be insanely truthful, and she was going to speak from her heart, not her mind. "It would have been impossible to leave you because... every time I looked into your beautiful eyes I fell in love with you again." Emily started. "That's one of the reasons now that avoid all eye contact with you...because I know that I'll fall in love with you again." Alison grabbed Emily's hand and squeezed it, Emily squeezed it back. Alison had a tear running down her cheek. "I never knew what love was until I met you." Emily said, for the first time in a while looking into Alison's blue eyes.

"I'm going to wait for you." Alison said as she started to get emotional. "When the day comes that Aria breaks your heart, I'll be right here...ready to put the pieces back together." Alison said truthfully. She would wait a lifetime for Emily. " But I just want you to know that...if I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say I love you." Alison said as she began to walk out the door.

"Ali wait..." Emily said. Alison walked back over to Emily's bed. Emily sat up in her bed. She reached out and pulled Alison closer to her. They put their foreheads together. Alison had tears running down her cheeks. Emily brought her lips to Alison's lips, and they kissed. They kissed like Romeo and Juliet. It was the most passionate kiss either of them had ever had in their lives. Emily pulled Alison down on her bed. Emily took Alison's shirt off. Alison was really enjoying this. Good thing the door was closed she thought. Things continued to get hot and heavy.

45 minutes Later...

"They've been in there forever." Hanna said. It had been an hour already. What could they have possibly been talking about?

"Yeah it has been forever... I'm sure their conversation is super important." Spencer said.

"Its probably about what Alison told me earlier." Cece said.

"What did she tell you?" Aria said suddenly interested in the conversation.

"She told me how she truly feels about Emily." Cece said. At that moment Aria got up and started walking.

"You're not going in there." Cece said. Aria looked at the girl confused. "The conversation that their having is private." Cece said sternly. She knew they probably weren't talking, they were probably doing things. Instead Cece went to Emily's room at sat by the door.

"Ohhhh Emily." and "Faster, Faster." Was mainly what Cece was hearing. It was probably Emily's way of saying goodbye to Alison or something.

15 minutes later...

"Thank you" was all that Alison could say at that moment. Emily couldn't think of what to say back. So she just continued to cuddle with Alison. Alison got out of Emily's bed. Alison and Emily kissed one last time.

"Ali?" Emily said in a confused voice. Alison turned to face Emily.

"Yeah?"

"You could only get information if a family member came...who from my family came?" Emily asked sadly.

"It was Cece." Alison said. "I'll send her in." Alison said. Emily didn't ask her too, but she knew that's what Emily wanted, she just couldn't bring herself to ask. Emily couldn't believe that Cece had come. She couldn't decide if she was mad at her, or happy she was here. "Cece...she wants to see you." Alison said to Cece.

"Well she definitely wanted to see you more." Cece said, referring to how Emily and Alison and Emily had just slept together.

"Don't judge me..." Alison said as she walked back to the waiting room.

"You might want to fix the hair!" Cece yelled referring to Alison's "Sex hair". Cece slowly walked into Emily's room. All Emily could do was stare at her sister. "I know that you're surprised, but I really just want a hug from my baby sister." Cece said.

"Are you staying for good?" Emily asked without any emotion.

"Yes." Cece answered.

"Then you can have a hug." Emily said as Cece ran over and hugged Emily like she never had before. "We have a lot to talk about." Emily said.

"I know." Cece said. "I have a question." Cece said. Emily motioned for her to continue. "Aria, Alison, Hanna, or Spencer." Cece started. Emily gave her a confused look. "Which one do you really want to be with?" Cece asked.

"I don't know..." Emily said. Wow Emily thought. Cece really did know everything.

"Aria is artistic, and she obviously really cares about you." Cece said beginning to break down each girl. "Hanna is special, and she would do anything for you. Spencer is smart, crazy beautiful, and that girl would do anything to protect you. She would kill if you asked her to." Cece suddenly had a smile on her face. "Then theirs Alison... that girl is perfect for you. She's beautiful, funny, loving, sweet, I can't think of anyone who would be a better match for you." Cece said.

"Alison...didn't fight for me." Emily said.

"So that's why she went to Aria's house and told her that you were hers..." Cece said sarcastically. "Alison is in love with you Emily. And you're in love with her. She's the one for you." Cece said. "Its your decision. But if you don't choose one soon, you might lose them all." Cece said. "And by lose them all I mean.. all of them except Alison. She's gonna be there until the day you die. And when you die she'll spend of her time at your grave." Cece said.

"Thank you Cece." Emily said. "I don't know why you left...but I'm just glad that your back." Emily said.

"I'm glad I'm back too." Cece said as she hugged her little sister.

"Hows Mona?" Emily said, referring to her sisters girlfriend.

"She's doing great." Just then a doctor walked in the room.

"Hanna and Spencer are requesting to see you."

"Tell them to go home...I'll talk to them tomorrow." Emily said. Cece gave her a look. "Wait actually...send Hanna in."

"No problem." The doctor left.

"I'm going home.. and I'm going to get my room fixed up." Cece said as she left the room. Emily smiled when she called her house home.

"Hi Emily.." Hanna said nervously.

"We need to talk..." Emily said seriously.

**So Shoutout to everyone who's been reading my story and reviewing it, I really truly do appreciate it. It might be a couple days before I next update I'm heading to Australia to see some family. But, I'll do the best I can to get you guys an update as soon as I can. So, I some some people wanted some Emison, some wanted some Arily, and someone wanted some Hannily. Ohh, no love for Spemily... I will definitely take that into consideration. I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter. Review please... they make me feel good about my writing. I'm nowhere near done with this story so I need a lot of supporters.**

**-Angel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I know what you're going to say...but before you say what you need to say...all I want is just one kiss." Hanna said, walking over to Emily's bed. She knew that Emily would tell her that they would never happen, and what a bad friend she was. Emily decided to give Hanna what she wanted. She brushed a lock of hair out of Hanna's face and put it behind her ear.

"You always did look prettier like that..." Emily said, referring to the way Hanna's hair was behind her ear. Emily leaned into Hanna and kissed the blonde. There was something there, Emily could tell, but it wasn't the spark that she felt with Aria and Alison. It was sympathy. She felt bad because she knew Hanna and Emily would never happen. So she gave Hanna what she had wanted forever. They kissed for about two minutes. Hanna broke the kiss first. She began walking out of the room, she touched the doorknob and looked back at Emily.

"I just want you to know that I love you...and I would have never broken your heart." Hanna said as tears began to come down her face. "Goodbye Emily." Hanna said as she walked out of the room. Emily wondered about what had just happened. She had fucked up her friendship with Hanna.

**10 minutes Later...**

"Hey Spencer..." Emily said. She had no idea how this conversation was going to go. Spencer ran over and hugged Emily so tightly. If Spencer could prove her love for Emily through a hug she would hug her death. Emily hugged her back just as tightly. "Spencer I'm not in Lov..." Emily started but was interrupted by Spencer.

"I know...I don't want to talk about it because if I don't have you as a friend I don't know what I would do. I need you in my life Emily...even if its not in the way I want you to be in my life...thats okay." Spencer said honestly, she loved Emily, so she wanted Emily to be happy. Emily just smiled at Spencer's statement. "So...Aria or Alison?" Spencer asked. It still hurt to ask stuff like that but Cece was back in town and she was looking really good. Spencer always thought Cece was cute and she knew she didn't stand a chance with with Emily.

"I love Alison, and I love Aria. Alison was my first love, Aria is someone who's new and fresh...So I'm really unsure at this point." Emily said honestly. She really didn't know.

"You want to know who I think is right for you?" Spencer asked.

"I really like Aria. She's super poetic, she's sweet, and she's totally your type." Spencer said. "Alison wanted to see other people you can't go back to her." Spencer said truthfully. It was true, Alison wanted to see other people and now she wants Emily back she can't do that.

"Well...she actually just confessed that she broke up with me because she thought I was too good for her. And she thought I was going to leave her." Emily said. "Thats the real reason she broke up with me."

"That changes everything." Spencer said honestly. "To tell you the truth I've always thought you and Alison were a good couple, and still think you and Alison are a good couple. She's perfect for you."

"Yeah she is perfect for me." Emily said.

**The Next Day at School...**

It was a normal day at Rosewood High. Emily, Aria, Spencer, and Alison walked into school together. Everything seemed normal, until a person dressed in all black walked into the school and pulled a gun out and held it up in the air. The person shot the gun. Chaos was erupting everywhere. "Guys follow me!" Spencer yelled at the girls, as she ran into a room. The girls followed Spencer into the room. The girls stayed in that room scared, and flinching every time they heard a gunshot.

"Someone's missing..." Emily said seriously. She looked at each of the girls. Spencer, Aria...Alison was missing! "Its Alison she's out there!" Emily said a little too loudly. "I have to go get her." Emily said heading towards the door.

"Emily you can't!" Spencer said, pulling Emily away from the door, it took all her strength

to hold Emily back.

"Spencer let me go!" Emily said. Emily got away from Spencer and got to the door. She looked back at Aria and Spencer. "Goodbye." Emily said, just in case she didn't make it through the day.

"Emily wait!" Aria said. She walked over to Emily and gave her a kiss. She look in her purse and pulled out pepper spray. Spencer looked in the supply closet and found a baseball bat and gave it to Emily. She put the pepper spray in her back pocket and took the bat. She gave one last look to Spencer and Aria and walked out the door.

Emily walked as quietly as she could, and looked in rooms for Alison. She heard a sound that sounded like a cry, she went towards the sound and saw Alison. "Hey its me" Emily said quietly. "I'm gonna get you out of here I promise." Emily whispered again. Alison continued to cry. "You gotta be quiet for me okay." Emily said, once again very quietly. She picked Alison up and took her to the nearest classroom. She examined Alison, she got shot in her leg.

"It hurts really bad Em." Alison said only crying a little at this time.

"I know it hurts...I'm gonna get you somewhere safer." Emily said trying to figure out a plan. She pulled out her phone and dialed Cece's number.

"Ohh my god Emily are okay?!" Cece said panicking. "The school is all over the news!" Cece said starting to cry.

"I'm inside a class room with Alison and she was shot in the leg." Emily said quietly. "I was with Aria and Spencer in another room and I realized Alison was gone so I went looking for her." Emily said. Cece was going to say how stupid and risky that was but she decided not too. "I need you to come into the school and help me." Emily said seriously. She had never asked Cece for anything before, she just needed her now.

"If you're gonna die, I may as well die with you...What room in are you in?"

"Chemistry lab." Emily said.

"I'm gonna knock on the door and say 'Little Fields' and you can open the door. If I don't say the code words do not open the door...no matter what the circumstances." Cece said seriously.

"Okay." Emily said quietly.

"Turn both of your guys phones off." Cece said and hung up the phone. Emily turned her phone off first then got Alisons phone. She tried different numbers. 1234, 0000, none of them worked.

"Ali what's the password?" Emily asked silently.

"Its 7911" Alison said weakly. "Its the day that I realized I was in love with you. July 9, 2011." Alison said sweetly. Alison had just melted her heart. Even after the girl had just gotten shot she still managed to be amazing sweet.

"Ali?" Emily said quietly.

"Yeah?" Alison said once again very weakly.

"I love you." Emily said as she kissed Alison's lips. Just then someone knocked on the door Alison was about to scream but Emily covered her mouth. "Shhh." Emily grabbed the baseball bat and stood by the door. "Who is it?"

"Little Fields." The person said seriously. Emily opened the door slowly but quietly, it was Cece. She had a backpack full of weapons and gear. "Alright tasers, pepper spray, pocket knives, and nightsticks." Cece said.

"Good job Cece." Emily said. "So what's the plan?"

"You carry Alison to where the others are, and I'll be behind you ready to attack if someone comes by." Cece said. "Then we escape with the others." Cece said.

"Sounds good to me."

**5 minutes later...**

"Open the door its Emily" She said through the door. Spencer opened the door. They were discussing the plan when they heard someone shoot the doorknob. And kick the door open. The girls were surprised at who they saw.

"Goodbye Emily." The person said as she pointed the gun at Emily and shot it. Just then someone jumped in front of Emily and got shot.

"No!" Emily screamed as tears came down her face.

**So Who do you guys think took the bullet for Emily? Who do you think the gunman was? I really appreciate the reviews, we've hit over 50. All I can tell you about the next chapter is that its going to be really heartbreaking, surprising, and violent. Will more people die, I don't know. We've also reached over 6,000 views so thats great. Thanks for all the support, it means everything. I don't know when the next update will be but it won't be long...I promise. **

**-Angel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"No!" Emily screamed as tears came down her face. She ran to Aria's side. Aria got shot in the chest.

"Within you I lose myself, without you I find myself wanting to be lost again." Aria said poetically. Aria knew she was probably going to die so she wanted the last words Emily hears from her to be romantic. "Recently, I was trying to think of a word that could describe how I feel about you. At first, I thought it was adore. Then, I thought it was devotion. But I realized that there isn't a word in the world that could equal the feelings that I have for you." Aria said once again poetically. Emily leaned into Aria and gave her one last kiss.

"Hanna...I know that you're scared that's why you did all of this." Spencer said trying to reason with Hanna.

"Fuck that." Cece said, rushing at Hanna, and wrestling with for the gun. Cece managed to get the gun away from Hanna and Spencer picked it up. "You tried to kill my little sister!." Cece said before punching Hanna in the face. "You tried to take her life!." She said after punching her.

**20 minutes later...at the Hospital**

"I don't know what to say about Hanna or Aria..." Cece said. Emily looked at her with a sad face. "So instead I'm not going to say anything, I'm just going to give you a hug..." Cece said, and she hugged Emily in a loving sisterly way.

A couple of minutes later a doctor came out with a sad look on his face. "Aria is alive but she doesn't remember anything past 1 week ago." Emily felt terrible. That meant that Aria didn't remember her. At the same time she was relieved that Aria wouldn't remember her. "As for Alison, she won't be able to walk for about one month." The doctor said as he walked away.

"Hey Spence, can I talk to you outside?" Emily asked.

"Sure." Spencer said, as they got up and walked outside.

"Aria isn't going to remember me..." Emily started. "And I'm relieved that she won't remember me because I want Alison." Emily said. "I've always wanted Alison and I always will. Is it bad that I'm relieved?" Emily asked Spencer.

"No...you're only relieved because you don't want to hurt Aria. Because you knew that you would've had to tell her that you wanted Alison, and it would've broken her heart. So you're relieved because you won't have to break her heart." Spencer said logically. She always could read Emily like a book.

"Thanks Spence." Emily said as she gave Spencer a hug.

"Hey, um do mind if I go for Cece?" Spencer asked Emily. She actually really liked Cece.

"No I don't mind but, you do know that she has a girlfriend right?" Emily said smiling at Spencer. Spencer just nodded her head. "But, I'll let you in on a secret...she likes it when girls say sweet things, and she loves Sour Patch Kids." Emily said.

"Thanks for the hint." Spencer said. She was glad that her and Emily were in a good place. Right now they needed each other. With Hanna in prison it was just her and Emily. A couple of minutes later they headed back inside the hospital. Instead of sitting next to Emily, Spencer sat next to Cece. Cece just smiled at Spencer. "Hi." Spencer said, looking into Cece's eyes.

"Hey." Cece said, as she smiled. Emily just started staring at the two girls. "Spencer, you do know that I'm 19 right?" Cece asked.

"Yeah, but you should know I'm really mature for my age." Spencer flirted. She was telling her the truth, Spencer was only 17 and she already had the brain of Einstein. Cece smiled at Spencer. "How about I go to the gift shop and get you some Sour Patch Kids?" Spencer said.

"That would be great." Cece said as she once again smiled at Spencer.

Once Spencer was gone Emily said, "You should give Spencer a chance." It was true, Mona was really bad for Cece. Mona was cool and everything but she was on her job 90% of the time.

"What about Mona?" Cece asked.

"Spencer is way better than Mona, and she's way hotter than Mona." Emily said.

"You're right about that." Cece said.

"Right about what?" Spencer asked holding a box of Sour Patches. Cece tried to take the box but Spencer put it behind her back. "I'll give it to you when you tell me what you guys were talking about." Spencer said, but in a flirty way. Emily was just laughing her ass off.

"We were just talking about how much you've changed since the last time I saw you." Cece said, trying her best to lie.

"Thats a lie." Emily said still laughing uncontrollably. Cec started smiling again.

"Em shut up!" She said while laughing. Spencer had started smiling adorably. "Okay! I was saying that you are kinda hot." Cece said honestly. Spencer said handing Cece the box of candy.

"Well I'm going to go see Alison." Emily said getting out of her seat and walking into Alison's room. "Hey Ali." Emily said as she sat in one of the chairs.

"Hey Em." Alison smiling at Emily.

"You are my bestfriend, my shoulder to lean on, the one person I know I can count on, you're the love of my life, you're my one and only, you're my everything." Emily started. "I miss you when I'm not with you...when I'm not with you all I do is think about you...when I think about you I just want to be with you...and when I'm with you it's like all of my dreams have come true." Emily said, "I love you and I want to be with you and only you." Emily finally said.

"I love you too." Alison said and held Emily's hand. "How's Aria?" Alison asked.

"She's fine." Emily said with a smile. Emily looked deep into Alison's dark blue eyes. She loved Alison's eyes. She loved everything about Alison.

"Are you just gonna stand there, or are you going to kiss me?" Alison said flirtatiously. Emily smiled and leaned in and kissed Alison. This relationship was going to work, Emily thought. It was going to work because every time she kissed Alison it felt like their first kiss.

**In the waiting room...**

"So you really think I'm hot?" Spencer said.

"Yeah, you're like a Victoria Secret model." Cece said honestly.

"I wanna tell you something." Spencer said. Cece gave Spencer a look that meant to continue. "There are so many beautiful things out there, sunsets, autumn tree's, but by far surpass all their combined beauty." Spencer said looking deep into Cece's eyes. Cec couldn't take it anymore she leaned in and kissed Spencer it was turning into an all out makeout session.

"Do you wanna move in with me?" Emily asked Alison.

**What are your thoughts? And what do you think about Spencer and Cece?**

**-Angel**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Do you wanna move in with me?" Emily asked Alison. It was a longshot. But her dad had moved out years ago. Not officially, but 90% of his stuff was gone and he never came home. So her house was actually her house. As far as Emily was concerned her dad might be dead, but she didn't care.

"Emily...this is a really big step." Alison started "But I think we can make this work." Alison smiled and so did Emily. Emily gave Alison a kiss.

**One month Later**

"Yeah, they are totally back together." Jenna said to Aria. Jenna was sad that Aria had lost one week worth of memory but, she was still her best friend. She was secretly planning to make Aria fall in love with Emily again.

"The brunette is kinda cute." Aria said trying to act like she didn't remember who Emily was. Aria had dreams about her and Emily, and it felt like it was real.

"She's kinda cute... Aria, Emily is smoking hot!" Jenna said a little too loudly. Emily and Alison looked over to where the sound came from. Emily just smiled shyly, and Alison just stared in their reaction and smiled.

"I guess, you have some little admirers." Alison said to Emily.

"I guess I do." Emily said and they headed to their next class.

"Did you hear Spencer is banging Emily's sister?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, you told me that yesterday." Aria said. Aria was getting really annoyed with Jenna's constant 'Emily and Alison' talk. She knew she felt something for Emily but, she just wanted Emily to be happy, and it looked like she was happy with Alison.

**End of the day...**

"You ready to go home?" Emily asked. Alison loved the idea of living with Emily. At this point in her life she couldn't imagine not waking up next to Emily.

"Yeah, lets go." Alison said, as she interlocked her hands with Emily's. They got in the car and road in comfortable silence until Taylor Swift came on the radio.

"Alison..." Emily started as she looked at Alison, but keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah babe?" Alison said in a sweet voice.

"You are my Taylor Swift." Emily started. "You're my Love Story, You really do belong with me, and you are the best thing thats ever been mine." Emily said sweetly. She knew it was cheesy but it was the truth. Alison was the best thing that ever happened to Emily. Emily put her hand on the gear and Alison put her hand on top of Emily's.

"Emily, if you held up 11 roses into a mirror, you'd be looking at 12 of the most beautiful things in the world." Alison said. A tear started rolling down Emily face, and she smiled.

Finally they got home. "So I'm going to take a shower. Do you mind asking Cece if she can cook tonight? I don't really feel like it tonight." Alison said.

"No problem." Emily said she walked into Cece's room. She was shocked at what she saw. "Ohh God! Cece! What are you doing with my best friend!?" Emily asked referring to Spencer in Cece's bed naked.

"Emily! Do you mind coming back in five minutes?" Spencer said.

"We're gonna need more time than that" Cece said going back to what she was doing. Emily was still in the room.

"You could have waited until I left the room!" Emily said before walking out of the room.

"What did she say?" Alison asked.

"I'll ask her in about 15 minutes." Emily said.

"Why? Was she busy?" Alison asked.

"She was very busy...with Spencer." Emily said, still shocked at what she had just seen.

"Ohh my gosh! You walked in on Spencer and Cece doing the dirty?!" Alison said smiling like an idiot. Emily didn't say anything she just blushed. She was blushing so hard her face was starting to look like a tomato. But, it was cute. "Soo.. do you wanna do the dirty with me?" Alison said, while moving closer to Emily. Emily didn't say anything she just kissed Alison.

"I'll take that as a 'Yes" Alison said, before taking off her shirt. Emily just smiled.

**20 minutes later...**

"So what was it you needed?" Cece asked, as she walked into Emily's bedroom. Cece wasn't surprised at what she saw. "Wow! I've never seen a position like that." Cece said. Emily was super shy, she just hid under the covers.

"Cece, please get out." Alison asked, looking at Cece.

"Hey, what's taking so..." Spencer said as she walked into Emily's bedroom. "Does that position hurt?" Spencer asked. She didn't know that Alison was that flexible.

"Both of you get out!" Alison yelled.

"I wanna see if you break any of your bones." Cece said. Alison got a pillow and threw it at Cece. Cece caught it and threw it back at Alison. With that Cece and Spencer left the room.

"Soooo... Cece what are we?" Spencer asked. It had been a month since they had been doing what they had been doing. And to be honest, she really liked Cece. She was so different from Emily. She was a lot more bold, and she was funny, and she was so badass. Cece was insanely hot.

"I'm not sure yet. I really like you Spencer, and I want to go someplace with you." Cece started. Spencer was hot, smart, funny, and rich. She was the ultimate package. But, there was something different about Spencer. She was so much more than what everyone saw on the outside. She was different, and thats why she liked Spencer. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Cece asked Spencer seriously.

"Of course." Spencer said before leaning in and kissing Spencer. Just then Emily and Alison walked into the room.

"Break any bones Ali?' Cece asked teasingly.

"Not any of mine, but I might break one of yours" Alison said playfully, as she sat down next to Spencer.

"Alright you too, someone turn on the news." Spencer said. Emily got the remote and turned the TV to the news.

"Hanna Marin has just escaped from the Rosewood Penitentiary. She escaped about two hours ago." The news reporter said seriously. "She is most likely armed and dangerous, and she left a note in her cell that said she has targets." The news reporter said. Just then the doorbell rang scaring all of the girls. Emily got up to answer the door but Cece basically tackled her to the ground.

"Wait!" Cece said. "It could be Hanna." Cece said quietly. "Turn the TV off." Cece said, and Alison turned it off. Cece picked up a knife and stood on the side of the door. "You know the drill." Cece said. Emily opened the door slowly and she was surprised to see Jenna and Aria.

"Get in here." Emily said, before pulling both the girls inside and closing the door quickly and locking all the locks.

"This is the safest place to be." Jenna said to Emily.

"Yes it is" Cece said to the girl. Their dad was in the Army and both daughters learned how to fight, and how to shoot guns. They had an arsenal full of weapons. They also had secret hiding places in the house the only the Fields knew about. "Alright... no one is leaving and no one is calling anyone. We are not putting any attention on ourselves." Cece said seriously.

"We will need your phones, or any other device that can be tracked." Emily said. All the girls took out their phones, and put them on the table. Emily took the phones and destroyed each one of them.

"The only phone we will be using is the landline. But, only for emergencies." Cece said. "You will follow instructions from both Emily and I at all times." Cece said seriously.

"We have safe places to hide all throughout Rosewood. If we need to we will leave the city, possibly the state, and if it comes to it we might have to go into Canada, where Cece and I are from." Emily said seriously. "Any questions?"

"What about our families?" Spencer asked.

"When we get back to the safest location possible you will be able to contact your families and let them know you are safe. You will not tell them our location. EVER." Cece said with emphasis on the word 'EVER'.

"Alright, lets load the weapons into the cars and we can go." Emily said. This was going to be one hell of a battle but she had to keep everyone safe.

* * *

**So I'm getting ready to take this story to a whole new level. To be clear I would never try to deceive any of you. A bunch of you were messaging me and telling me that you wanted Emison, and Arily, not a lot of people wanted Hannily and Spemily, so I took that into consideration and just changed my story. So let me know what you think about this chapter in the reviews and feel free to PM me. I appreciate every review that I get. Let me know if you want any of the PLL boys to join this little army that Emily and Cece have created. I already have some ideas about that. So once again thanks and I hope you guys liked this chapter. I'm already working on the next one. **

**-Angel**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Cece, how are we gonna split up?" Emily asked Cece seriously. Emily's car could only hold three people. Emily's Porsche was insanely fast, and she had it fully customized. She loved her car, she even named it Ivy.

"We can't take your car." Cece said. "Everyone in Rosewood knows its yours." It was true, it was detailed exactly the way Emily wanted. No one else in Rosewood drove a car like that. It would draw attention to the group. Emily nodded in agreement.

"I got an Idea." Emily started. "Caleb has two Camaro's. Plus he's a hacker and he could help us." Emily said.

"Call him." Cece said as she walked away. Caleb was a nice guy, and he was a computer genius. The girls would need someone like that to help them. Cece went back to where the other girls where. When she entered the room everyone was quiet and looked at her. "Alright, here's the plan. We Have cars and hacker coming over here in about 15 minutes." Cece started. "We will be riding in separate cars. Who wants to ride with me?" Spencer raised her hand. "Alright, Spencer, Alison, and Jenna. You guys are with me." Cece said.

"What?! No. I want to ride with Emily." Alison said.

"And I want to ride with Aria." Jenna said.

"Too bad! I can't have Emily being distracted by you Alison. And Jenna, I've decided that you are the weakest link. So, you are coming with me." Cece said sternly. "If any of you have a problem with that you can leave." Emily suddenly walked back into the room.

"Caleb is coming, with the cars, and Toby." At the word 'Toby' Emily smiled. Toby was a really good friend of hers. He really helped her in a difficult time in her life. Just then the doorbell rang. Cece got a baseball bat and stood by the door and Emily opened it. It was Caleb and Toby.

"Hey guys, I brought Toby, because I figured you would need someone who was good with weapons and good at fighting." Caleb said as he stepped in the house.

"Hey Emily." Toby said. Emily jumped into Toby's arms and hugged him tightly and Toby did the same thing. "Do you guys need help with anything?" Toby asked.

"Yeah we need to get the supplies in the cars." Emily said. "Follow me." The guys followed Emily to the basement. There were weapons everywhere, it was like a gun store. Bullet proof vests, tasers, pepper spray, and every gun you could Imagine. "We need to hurry if we want to get out of here safely." Emily said seriously. While the guys were loading everything up Emily went into her room and got a box. She opened the box and 700 grand was in it. Her grandmother had given it to her in her will. She went back downstairs with the box.

"Alright everyone the only thing we will be able to use is cash." Cece started. "No credit cards, or any other kind of card. Everyone take out all the cash you have right now." Everyone took out the cash they had in their pockets, wallets and purses. Cece counted up the money they had 273 dollars. It wasn't looking good.

"Theres no need for that." Emily said. "I have 700 grand. The money will be split up by car, 350 grand per car." Emily said. "This money will pay for gas, food, or anything else we need." Emily said finally. Just then Toby and Caleb came out of the garage.

"We finished." They said at the same time. All the girls went outside. Jenna notice something on the door. It was a camera, it hadn't been there when they got there.

"Cece! There's a camera." Jenna said. Cece ran over to where it was. She pulled the camera off the wall with her bare hands and then she broke it with her bare hands.

"Lets go." Cece said. Emily, Toby, Caleb, and Aria got in the black Camaro. Cece, Spencer, Alison, and Jenna got in the grey Camaro.

* * *

**I'm sorry this Chapter was a little short but it is leading up to something huge. Thank you for the reviews I appreciate all of the ones I get. Make sure to favorite and follow.**

**-Angel**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Emily had never felt so awkward in her life. She couldn't believe she was sitting next to Aria, the girl she loved, but was not in love with. Caleb and Toby were just talking about the NBA finals. Aria turned in her seat and looked at Emily. "I feel like I know you." Aria started. Emily's face suddenly got scared. "I dream about us...together." Aria said seriously.

"Aria, about a month ago, we were together." Suddenly Toby and Caleb got quiet and turned the radio off. "There was a school shooting, and you got shot and you lost a week's worth of memory. So that meant that you lost all memory of me." Emily said seriously.

"So, why are you with Alison?" Aria asked.

"Because, I love her. And because I knew I'm going to hurt you eventually." Emily said.

"I guess I understand. Lets just be friends, lets not make things awkward between us at all." Aria said.

"Sounds good to me." Emily said.

"Lets go get some food I'm hungry as hell." Toby said.

"Me too." Caleb said. "What about you two?" Caleb asked.

"I could go for some food." Emily said.

"Yeah, food sounds good." Aria said. Caleb's computer made a sound. He checked it.

"Ohh crap!" Caleb said. Just then Toby pulled into a Pizza Hut parking lot. Cece's car followed them. Everyone got out of the cars. "Everyone get over here." Caleb said.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked.

"I was hacking into Rosewood's street camera's, and it looks like Hanna isn't alone." Caleb said seriously. Everyone had a serious look on their faces. "She is roaming the city with Paige, and Mona." Everyone had horrified looks on their faces. "Also, there are several houses on fire. It looks like she is looking for us." Caleb finally said.

"Ohh my god my family." Spencer said. Caleb did some typing and Spencers house showed up on the screen.

"It's not on fire yet." Caleb said. "You can go inside and warn them. But, you'll have to hurry." Caleb said. Caleb did some more typing. " Aria and Alison, I'm sorry but your houses have been burned down." Caleb said sadly.

"My brother!" Alison yelled. And she started bursting into tears. Emily hugged her. Alison was crying incredibly hard. Emily was whispering into Alison's ear and slowly she started to calm down. Aria was just sitting on the concrete. She wasn't crying, she had this incredibly angry look on her face. Cece walked over to her and extended her hand out to Aria.

"Use your anger as motivation. We are going to take them down. I promise you...we will." Cece said. Aria took her hand and stood up. Just then Spencer came out of the building. "Did you call them?" Cece asked.

"Yeah, they already left town." She ran over and gave Cece a hug.

"Alright guys, I know that this looks bad. Cece and I know what its like to have dead parents. No one here deserves any of this. But, its happening and we will save the city of Rosewood, and we will make those sons of bitches, pay for what they've done." Emily said.

"We should come up with a name." Toby suggested.

"We should." Jenna said.

"Definitely." Spencer said.

"How about Gunpowder." Jenna suggested.

"It's a little outdated." Caleb said.

"How about Triggers and Bullets." Spencer suggested.

"How about The Avengers." Toby suggested.

"Toby, their superhero's." Alison said.

"So are we." Emily said. Everyone smiled. This was surprising. The circumstances were scary, and the situation was bad.

"The Avengers it is then." Cece said. For the rest of the night everyone was just discussing plans, and ideas. Tomorrow was training day, and it was going to be a trip. All anyone was thinking about was thinking about was saving the city of Rosewood, and taking down the people who destroyed it.

* * *

**I was inspired by the movie Red Dawn it was so dope. I wanna make this fanfic dope. All I need to say is that it will surprise you, make you cry, and maybe even make you angry. Hopefully you guys enjoy the story.**

**-Angel**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Cece are we almost there yet?" Spencer asked. Spencer was really looking forward to training, she was good at thinking strategically, so training was going to be awesome.

"Yeah, about ten more minutes." Cece said. Today was super important. She and Emily needed to teach the girls how to shoot, reload, dodge, and fight. Today was going to be hell. "Spencer..." Cece said seriously.

"Yeah, Cece?" Spencer said.

"Do you think we can pull this off?" Cece asked Spencer.

"I think that we are a team that is so badass, that nothing will be able to stop us." Spencer said.

"I guess you're right." Cece started. "We have Caleb, a hacker, Emily and me, the daughters of a military dad, Alison, who knows how to fight, Aria, who's gonna use her anger to help her, you, the smart one, and then Jenna...I don't know what she can do yet, but there has to be something she's good at." Cece said hopefully. Spencer looked behind her and saw Alison and Jenna sleeping in the back. They looked so peaceful, she thought.

"Toby, I just want to say thanks." Emily said.

"Em, you have no reason to thank me. I'm doing this out of the kindness in my heart." Toby said. He was worried about the outcome of this whole thing. Half of their friends back home were dead, and he was going to avenge their deaths, that's how he came up with their name.

Just then Toby pulled into the safe house. "Wake up Caleb." Toby said.

"Aria wake up, its time." Emily said. Both Caleb and Aria woke up. All four of them got out of the car. They started unloading all the stuff and taking it into the house.

"Where are the others?" Caleb asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe they made a pit stop or something." Emily said. Just then the other car pulled into the safe house. They all got out of the car.

"Alright Emily, you get Spencer, Jenna, and Caleb, and I'll get Alison, Aria, and Toby." Emily gave her a 'why?' look. "Because, working with those who are close to you is possibly a distraction." Emily nodded in agreement. Once everything was loaded into the house Cece and Emily took everyone into the living room.

"Alright, Cece's group goes into the attic training room, and my group come with me to the basement." Emily said. The two groups separated. "Alright first thing is first we are going to learn fighting skills. Spencer you are up first." Emily said. Spencer stepped onto the wrestling mat. Caleb started typing on his computer. "Go ahead and punch me in the face." Emily said seriously. She wanted to see how hard Spencer could punch.

"What? No!" Spencer protested.

"Spencer, you need to do what I say. Now punch me." Emily said once again very seriously. Jenna was just staring at the two waiting to see what was going to happen. Spencer hesitantly pulled her fist up and pulled it back and punched Emily straight in the jaw. Emily was affected for literally two seconds. It didn't even hurt.

"You hit like a bitch." Emily said. Spencer punched Emily again. "That sucked even more, its probably not even gonna leave a bruise." Emily said. Spencer turned around to go sit down, but Emily had to make her hit harder. "I slept with Melissa last year." Emily said. Spencer turned around and punched Emily super hard. Emily even fell on the ground. Caleb looked up from his computer and Jenna's mouth dropped.

"Holy shit, Spence!" Caleb said.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning." Jenna said.

"Ouch, damn that shit hurt." Spencer said holding her hand. "I can't believe you slept with Melissa, and didn't tell me." Spencer said. She wasn't mad she was just surprised that Emily would go for Melissa.

"Sorry, but at least it got you to punch harder." Emily said. That punch was a Mayweather punch. If it knocked her down it would certainly knock Hanna, Mona, or Paige on their little asses. It might even knock them out. Spencer extended her hand out to Emily to help her up. Once she was up she put her hand on Spencer's shoulder. "You'll get used to the pain. I promise." Emily said. "Alright Jenna you are up. I'm going to teach you a simple takedown." Emily said. Jenna stood up and rushed at Emily and tackled her to the ground. Emily was in a daze on the ground for a while, not because it hurt, but because she was just surprised.

"Damn Em, your ass just got grounded." Caleb said. Spencer just had a look of shock on her face.

"I'm not as weak as you guys think. I've been doing kickboxing, and wrestling, since I was seven." Jenna said, as she helped Emily up. Jenna went to go sit down Caleb.

"Alright Caleb, you are up." Emily said.

"No way, I am not hitting a girl." Caleb said.

"C'mon do it. Don't be such a pussy." Emily said teasing Caleb.

"I'm not being a pussy, I just don't wanna be the next Chris Brown." Caleb said.

"Fine I'll go get Toby." Emily said.

"You do that." Caleb said. Emily walked out of the basement and up into the Attic. She saw Alison and Aria sparing, and Cece and Toby writing things down on a piece of paper.

"Toby, I need you to go spar with Caleb, he refuses to do it with me." Emily said.

"Alright no problem." Toby said, as he finished writing what he was writing.

"So what were you guys writing?" Emily asked curiously.

"We were brainstorming ideas of what type of weapons to buy, and basically a schedule for the rest of the day." Toby said.

"What did you come up with?" Emily asked as they got to the basement door.

"We were thinking some C4, Grenades,, Pistols, we've got plenty of assault rifles, we just need ammo. Also we are going to need some heavier powered bullet proof vests. A couple of snipers could definitely come in handy." Toby said.

"Okay, good thinking. You and Cece can go out tonight for them." Emily said as she opened the door to the basement. As she went into the basement she saw Caleb practicing on a punching bag, and Jenna and Spencer sparing on the wrestling mat. Suddenly everyone heard a noise outside. "Go get Cece and the others ready, I think they've found us." Emily said quietly. She started giving everyone weapons, and bullet proof vests. "Get ready it starts now." Emily said seriously to everyone.

"Cece! Someone is outside. Emily said she thinks that they are here." Toby said. Everyone in the attic got quiet.

"Umm okay everyone into the basement. I'm going to get all of you suited up." Cece said, as everyone went into the basement. When they were in the living room the doorbell rang. Emily came out of the basement. "You know what to do." Cece said. But, instead of having a baseball bat or a knife Cece had a gun Emily opened the door. And she was surprised to see who it was.

* * *

**Okay, what did you guys think about this chapter? Let me know. Also who do you think was ringing on the doorbell? I'll give you a hint its someone who has come to help them. Its a boy and its a girl. Its kind of going to surprise you. I hope you guys like where I'm taking this story. So, pretty soon I'm going to be collaborating with a writer that's dear friend of mine, okay, maybe more than a dear friend if you know what I mean. =) But, also I'd like to give a shout out to a reader who's been reading the story from the start and is always giving out reviews. So shout out to lindsaycro628, and make sure you go check out her stories, I've read one and it was really good. So review and let me know what you think, and maybe you could give me some ideas. One last thing, go watch 'Red Dawn' if you haven't already. Its on Netflix. Reminder, Pretty Little Liars starts next Tuesday, so get ready for awesomeness.**

**-Angel**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Jason, what are you doing here?" Emily asked. Jason wasn't looking too good.

"I rescued him out of the fire." Shana said.

"Alison get over here!" Emily yelled. Alison came running out of the basement.

"Ohh my god is he okay?" Alison asked.

"He'll be fine we just need need to get him washed up and let him rest." Shana said.

"Emily, go get some ice. Toby, and Caleb help him in." Cece said. They all did what they were told. Emily was really happy that Jason was okay. He was her girlfriends brother, and he was a good friend of hers. Emily brought ice to the couch where Jason was sitting. She saw Alison hugging him. She was so happy that Alison didn't lose him. They were so close to each other. She gave Jason the ice.

"Thank you Emily." Jason said.

"Don't thank me, thank that girl who saved your life." Emily said. Jason just smiled. "I think I'll leave you two alone." Emily said as she walked away.

"Jason what happened?" Alison asked.

"I was on the couch sleeping, and all of a sudden I smelled fire. I woke up and everything around me was on fire." Jason said. This was one of the scariest things he had ever experienced. "It was getting harder to breathe and I tried yelling but, no one was helping me. Then I notice a bull horn, and I used all of my last energy to pick it up and yell for help. After that I blacked out and when I woke up Shana was telling me to be quiet because they would hear us. Then we got in her car and drove over here." Jason said.

"How did she know where we were?" Alison asked.

"Something about, her dad knew Emily's dad. He's the guy who helped him build these places." Jason said.

"Well, I'm glad that you are okay." Alison said as she hugged Jason tightly.

"What are you guys running here?" Jason asked.

"We are all planning to take Rosewood back." Alison said.

"I want in." Jason said.

"You'll have to ask Cece and Emily." Alison said. "But right now you need to get some rest." Alison said.

"Alright." Jason said.

"How did you know where this place was?" Emily asked Shana.

"My father knows your father. He's in the army and he helped Wayne build these places." Shana said. "While all of the stuff in Rosewood was going down, my dad called me and told me to come here. I didn't think anyone was going to be here, but when I saw cars I knew it was probably family of Wayne's that was here." Shana said honestly.

"I can't believe three people caused this much damage." Emily said.

"Three people? There are hundreds of people terrorizing Rosewood. There's three people in charge of everything."

"Ohh my god, we thought that it was just three people." Emily said.

"They broke into the Rosewood Penitentiary and helped prisoners who agreed to help them escape." Shana said. Just then Cece came down to where they were.

"Cece, we can't do this. It isn't just Hanna, Paige and, Mona. Its half of Rosewood's prison." Emily said.

"How do you know?" Cece asked.

"I saw everything." Shana started. "It's men, women, and they are all armed, and dangerous." Shana said.

"Call everyone into the living room." Cece said as she left the basement. Emily was worried, she was discouraged, and she was scared. She hadn't been scared since her mom died. Jenna, Emily, Shana, Alison, Aria, Jason,Spencer, Caleb, and Toby all gathered into the living room.

"So, it isn't just three people terrorizing Rosewood, its hundreds of people from the Rosewood Prison." Cece started. Everyone had scared, and shocked looks on their faces. "I know you think that we've lost, but the war hasn't even started." Cece said. Cece paused for a minute before she spoke again. "Those dickwads have taken over Rosewood. We can't let them keep control of it. All of us have been through a lot. Dead family members, weird love triangles, crazy ex-best friends, crazy ex-girlfriends. We got through that, and that shouldn't be for nothing. We're the Avengers, and we are going to avenge the deaths of the innocent, and we will fight!" Cece said. "If any want to back out, now is the time." Cece waited for about ten seconds no one got did anything. "Alright then, we've got a hell of a war to win. Lets get started."

**Three Hours Later...**

Emily's group was in the shooting range outside "Shana do you know how shoot?" Emily asked.

"My dad is in the army, of course I know how to shoot." Shana said.

"Prove it." Emily said. Shana took the gun from Emily, and shot all of the targets.

"Shit Shana!" Jenna, Caleb, Spencer, and Jason said at the same time.

"Woah. That was impressive." Emily said. She took the gun from Shana. "But, I bet you can't shoot without looking." Emily closed her eyes and shot a target perfectly.

"This female competition is hot." Caleb whispered to Spencer and Jenna.

"Ohh yeah, its super sexy." Jenna said.

"Jenna, don't you have a girlfriend?" Spencer asked.

"Nope, but Shana is totally my type." Jenna said a little too loudly. Shana and Emily stopped what they were doing and looked at Jenna.

"Wow, Shana you already have an admirer." Emily said as she chuckled. Shana just laughed.

"I guess I do." Shana said as she smiled.

"Alright everyone, the day is over feel free to do whatever you want." Emily said. Her group went back into the house.

"Alright, Alison you have to work on is your reloading speed. Toby, everythings good, and Aria make sure to do a quick release on the trigger. If you hold the trigger back for too long the gun will basically blow up in your face. But, other than that everyone did a good job. Go ahead, do whatever for the rest of the night."

Emily went into her room and got in her bed, she wasn't ready to go to sleep, she was just thinking. "Hey babe." Alison said as she walked in the room. Emily just looked at her and smiled. "What are you smiling about?" Alison asked as she sat next to Emily on her bed.

"I'm smiling about you. Sometimes I get sad, and when I see you all my sadness fades away." Emily said sweetly, while looking deep into Alison's blue leaned into Alison and kissed her. There was something different about this kiss, Emily felt like Alison was apart of her. "Hey, do you want to go hang out in the living room with everyone else?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, sure." Alison got up from the bed and stopped at the door. "You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second." Emily said. She went into her drawer and looked through her clothes. She found the box. She didn't have to think about what she was about to do. She wanted this, more than anything, she wanted this.

"That's crazy dude." Toby said.

"I know she was just shooting it without looking and shit." Jason said.

"Yeah, it was insane." Caleb said.

"Emily is total badass." Shana said. It was true, Emily was tough and a damn good shooter. She had never seen shooting like that before.

"Yeah, my girl is a total a badass, but she's also the sweetest person." All of the girls were make 'Aww' sound.

"You are so lucky to have someone in your life like that." Spencer said.

"Plus, Emily is super hot." Jenna said.

"She's the nicest person ever." Aria said.

"Well don't we all have crushes on Emily." Shana said sarcastically.

"Not me, she's my sister. She gets all that shit from me." Cece said.

"I bet she does." Spencer said, as she kissed Cece on the Cheek. Just then Emily walked into the room.

"Hey Em, we were just talking about you." Jason said.

"What were you guys saying?" Emily asked.

"That you're the most badass person here." Toby said.

"Hey!" Cece said. "Thats me." Cece said.

"Yes, you are the most badass person here." Spencer said as she kissed Cece on the cheek again.

"I have something I want to say." Emily said. Everyone paid attention to Emily. "Alison will you come here?" Emily said. Alison got up and stood in front of Emily. Emily got down on one knee. All the girls gasped, and the boys just had their mouths wide open.

"When I'm with you, I'm a better me and when you're away I'm only half the person I want to be. I'm sure there are thousands of girls out there that cry on their pillows every night, and each one wishing they were as beautiful as you. Gravity isn't to blame for falling for you. I could conquer the world with one hand as long as you were holding the other .I put a tear in the ocean, when you find it I'll stop loving you." Emily said. Alison had started crying. Emily pulled the ring box out of her back pocket, and opened the box.

"Alison Dilaurentis, will you marry me?" Emily asked. All the girls were smiling and a couple of them were crying. The boys were smiling and Toby was crying.

'Yes. I will." Alison said. Emily slipped the ring on her finger, she hugged her and then she kissed her. "I love you Emily." Alison said.

"I love you too Alison." Emily said and she kissed her.

**So the writer 'SkylarandAngel' helped me write this chapter. She has a story called 'The Real You' and I helped her write that. Its an Emison story so be sure to check that out. Please review the story and let me know what you thought about it. So a couple of you have been messaging me about Skylar and I's relationship. So to answer all the 12 of you who asked if we were together. Yes we are together. So, we wrote this chapter based on when I popped the question. So thanks for all your support. I appreciate.**

**-Angel...and Skylar**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

¨Emily, we've been through a lot. Mona is terrorizing Rosewood because I broke up with her, mom died, we haven't seen dad in forever, and now you're engaged." Cece said. She was really happy for Emily she just wished that Emily would have told her.

¨Cece I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was just a spur in the moment type of thing.¨ Emily said.

"Emily, I'm not mad. I'm happy for you. I just want to make sure that I'll be the Maid Of Honor." Cece said. Emily just smiled. Just then Spencer walked into the room.

"Hey Em, I am the Maid Of Honor Right?" Spencer asked. Cece gave Spencer a look of disbelief. Emily had a weird look on her face. Just then Alison walked into the room.

"Hey babe, what's going on?" Alison asked as she gave Emily a kiss on the cheek. Emily was about to answer but then Shana came in the room.

"Emily, you wanna come with me to pick up some stuff?" Shana asked. This was perfect timing Emily thought.

"Yep." Emily said as she got off the couch.

"Emily, wait. We still have to discuss things." Cece said.

"I'll be back." Emily said as she walked out the door with Shana.

"I think Shana has a thing for Emily." Cece said.

"I don't think so. They are just really competitive. And they have a lot of things in common." Spencer said.

"I mean she's not even that hot." Alison said nervously. Cece and Spencer looked at Alison like she was crazy. Just then Jenna and Aria walked in the room.

"What are we talking about?" Jenna asked as she sat on a chair.

"I think Shana has a thing for Emily." Cece said.

"That's not fair." Jenna said in a whiny voice. Everyone had a crush on Emily. Jenna had one at one point. She had a thing for Shana and now Shana had a thing for Emily.

"So where are we headed?" Emily asked as Shana unlocked her black mustang.

"We are going to Rosewood." Shana said.

"We can't." Emily said.

"My best friend is down there." Shana said as she continued to drive.

"Shana, we have to get the others." Emily said.

"No we'll draw attention." Shana said.

"We can just get Toby, and Caleb." Emily said.

"Fine." Shana said as she turned around. They got back to the house in four minutes. Emily ran back in the house. She found Caleb and Toby in one of the rooms watching T.V.

"I need your help." She said seriously. "I need you to come with me. Shana and I are going to Rosewood to save her best friend. I need you not to tell any of the others." Emily said once again very seriously.

"We're in, but think we should bring Jason." Toby said.

"Fine. Lets go." Emily said as she walked out of the room. She got in Shana's car. "We'll need to stop and get equipment." Emily said. Just then three boys got into the back seat of Shana's car.

"I know a place." Shana said and she drove off.

20 minutes Later...

Shana pulled into a weapon store. "Joe, I'm cashing in the favor." Shana said. Toby, Caleb, and Jason started looking around the store.

"Finally, its been two years. Take everything you need." Joe said. Emily, Toby, Caleb, and Jason and started loading up the car. Bulletproof vests, Snipers, pistols, grenades, masks, black clothing, walkie talkies, ammo, basically everything badass. Once they loaded everything up and changed into the proper clothing they drove to Rosewood.

One hour Later...

"What's the plan?" Jason asked.

"We go in there and try to find Jake quietly. If we have to we engage." Caleb said.

"Sounds good to me." Jason said.

"Put your masks on. Lets go." Emily said. Once they put their masks on they got out of the car. They ran into the backyard of a house quickly.

"There's so many of them." Toby said.

"Yeah." Everyone said at the same time. Everyone heard a crying sound. Emily and Shana went toward it. There was a wall and they took cover on in. Emily peered around it and saw a gunman pointing a gun at two guys. Emily shot the guy and ran to the civilians. The group heard the shot and ran to where the shot came from. The two boys were screaming Emily noticed it was Noel. She took her mask off.

"Noel, shut the fuck up!" Emily said quietly. Noel looked up to see Emily. Then the group got there. "I found Noel." Emily said to the group.

"Jake!" Shana said a little too loudly, and she ran over to Jake and gave him a hug. Caleb looked out the window and saw Mona walking down the street by herself.

"Guys, Mona is walking down the street alone, and there's no one around." Caleb said. Everyone ran to the window.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Toby asked.

"Yep." Everyone said. Shana ran over to Noel and Jake and helped them both up. She gave Jake a Pistol and Noel a taser.

"Lets go." Shana said to the guys. Everyone exited the house. Toby ran up behind Mona and covered her mouth and took her gun and tossed it to Jason.

"If you try anything, I will not hesitate to snap your neck." Toby said seriously. He took out his taser and tazed Mona and put her in the trunk of Shana's car.

"Lets go before someone notices us. Jake took his car keys out and unlocked his car. Shana took the keys and got in Jake's car with Noel. They drove off. Toby, Caleb, Jason, and Emily got into the car and drove off.

* * *

**So thanks for reading this chapter, I really appreciate it. So Skylar helped me with this chapter make sure to go check out her story, "The Real You". So who do you think is gonna be the first one to die. Because someone will most likely die in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter. I'm sorry to say this but I will not be updating tomorrow because its my 18th birthday. So yeah. Review. Let me know what you guys think. Maybe give Skylar and I some Ideas for the next chapter.**

**-Angel...and Skylar**


	17. Apologies

p style="text-align: left;"strongI am really sorry for the amount of time that I haven't been writing. I'm going through an insanely rough period right now. I want to let you know that I will be back. When I get back my stories will be stronger than ever. I will make a lot of you cry...I promise. When I get to Chapter 20 I will be ending "There's Only One Emily". Make sure to check out my other story "To Live Or Die." Its very emotional and its based off of my life and everything in that story will be forms of things that happened to me. Also a lot of you guys have been asking me how Skylar and I got together. You will find out in my new story. Once again I'm sorry. I'll be back sooner than you think...Please wait for me./strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"strong-Angel/strong/p 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

Toby unlocked the trunk and taped Mona's mouth so she couldn't scream. Jason and Caleb both carried her in the house. They took her down to the basement. Emily went to go find Cece. "Hey Cece its good to see you." Emily said very suspiciously, with a weird smile on her face.

"Emily, what did you do?" Cece asked. She knew something was going on, this wasn't Emily's usual behavior.

"See, the thing is Shana and I may have gone into Rosewood with Caleb, Jason, and Toby, to go pick up one of Shana's friend Jake." Emily said, trying to make it sound like it was no big deal.

"You what?!" Cece said starting to get angry.

"Well we rescued Jake, and Noël Khan. Ohh and we kidnapped your ex girlfriend and she's in the basement tied to a chair." Emily said trying to make the situation better.

"Emily! You could have gotten killed! You could have gotten someone else killed! You already killed mom how many other people do you need to take down!?" After Cece said that she immediately regretted it. She knew that Emily felt horrible about that and she was reminding her of it. "Emily... I didn't mean it." Cece said apologetically.

"I think you did." Emily said as she turned to walk away. She went into her room and slammed the door as hard as she could.

**40 minutes later...**

"Does anyone know where Emily is?" Alison asked.

"She's in her room." Toby said.

"Why?" Alison asked.

"Because she's pissed, sad, and she feels guilty." Toby said before he went back to his punching bag. Alison left the attic and went to Emily's room. She knocked on the door.

"Go away..." Emily said sadly.

"It's Alison." Alison said softly.

"Go away..." Emily said in the same tone.

"It doesn't matter how hard you push me away. I'm always going to be here." Alison said. Emily got off of the bed and opened the door for Alison to come in. Emily's eyes were watery and they were red. "Have you been crying?"

"No, I was just sweating out of my eyes." Emily said before she went to go lay on her bed. She curled up into a ball and started cuddling with her pillow. Alison wasn't buying what Emily was saying, partly because it was impossible to sweat out of your eyes.

Alison sat on the bed next to Emily. "I'm the only thing you're supposed to cuddle with." Alison joked. Emily smiled but she didn't say anything. Alison laid down next to Emily. "So are we gonna cuddle, or am I going to have to find someone else to cuddle with?" Alison asked. She knew that would make Emily cuddle with her. Emily stopped hugging her pillow and laid her head on Alison's chest and Alison put her arms around Emily's waist. "What happened?" Alison asked.

"Cece said that I killed our mom." Emily said as tears started running out of her eyes. Alison knew that must have hurt. When Emily's mom was in the car accident she was going to pick up Emily from swim practice. It wasn't Emily's fault, Cece just put that idea in her head and she was going to pay for it.

"Em, it wasn't your fault. None of this is. You are an amazing person, and you are the sweetest person I've ever met." Alison said seriously. Emily hugged Alison tighter.

"Thank you Ali." Emily said. Alison kissed Emily's forehead.

**Meanwhile... **

"Tell us what you know!" Cece screamed at a tied up Mona. Mona gave Cece a devious look.

"I know that you really downgraded relationship wise." Mona said with a smile. "I know that you won't hit me Cece." Mona said.

"Yeah, I won't. But I think that Shana and Jenna will. And they will have fun when they do it too." Cece said as she walked out of the basement. Spencer was following her but then she decided to stay. Shana was about to punch her but Spencer stopped her.

"Wow, you really are a downgrade from me." Mona said seriously. Spencer punched Mona in the face. Shana and Jenna were surprised. They didn't think that Spencer could do that to a person.

"What are you doing to Rosewood?!" Spencer yelled.

"I'm telling you nothing." Mona said. Jenna grabbed the Taser off the table of equipment and threw it to Spencer. Spencer turned it up on the highest possible level. She brought it close to Mona's face and started whispering into her ear.

"You start talking, or I'll make sure that your brain is literally fried." Spencer whispered scarily. Mona remained silent for five seconds. Spencer couldn't take it anymore so she tased Mona for three seconds. Mona was still shaking after Spencer had stopped. THe torture continued for about 20 minutes.

"Please...Stop." Mona said weakly. Spencer could sense that Mona was cracking, but it was a very slow process.

"Tell me what you know!" Spencer yelled.

"Okay." Mona said weakly. "Hanna recruited all the people who Cece and Emily hurt. They are planning to burn Rosewood down. Police force is all dead and the FBI won't get involved. No one will." Mona said.

"I'm not a bad person, Hanna manipulated me...I just wanted revenge on Cece." Mona said Finally.

"She isn't telling the full truth." Shana whispered into Jenna's ear.

"I don't think so either. It's obvious that she has feelings, we just need to find a way to expose them." Jenna whispered.

"You are exactly right. I've got an idea." Shana finally whispered to Jenna. "Spencer can I talk to you outside?" Shana asked.

"Sure." Spencer said. Then they both walked out of the basement. "What's going on Shana?" Spencer asked.

"Mona isn't telling you the full truth. But, we can crack her. She still has feelings for Cece. So we need Cece to pretend like she's still into her, and then Cece can trick her into giving us information." Shana said.

"Thats genius, I'll go tell Cece the plan." Spencer said as went to go find Cece.

**15 minutes later...**

"Spencer get the fuck out, all of you get the fuck out. I wanna get some alone time with Mona." Cece said harshly to everyone. Of course it was just acting. "Finally they're all gone." Cece said seductively. She sat on Mona's lap. Mona was stunned. "I really miss you. You are a lot better in bed than that little girl I'm with." Cece lied. Being in bed with Spencer always felt like her first time.

"The truth is that Hanna recruited people have been hurt by you, Emily, and Alison. She manipulated me. She said we were just going to pull a prank on you three. But then I found out what it really was and I tried to back out. Hanna said she would kill me if I didn't go along with everything." Mona just spilled everything to Cece. She hadn't killed anyone, and she didn't hurt anyone. She felt horrible and she wasn't apart of any of this.

"Are you telling the truth?" Cece asked as she looked deep into Mona's eyes.

"I swear to you, I am telling you the truth." Mona said. Cece believed Mona. She didn't think in the first place that Mona could do something like that.

"Tomorrow, we're going to Rosewood, and we're taking it back. Do you wanna help?" Cece asked

"Hell yeah, let's get our town back."

**The Next Day...**

"Okay, so we've got four cars and 11 's plenty of room. So that's all I guess." Cece said.

"This is our home, we've made memories here. From the Kissing Rock, to Noel's insane parties. We can't let them take our home. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that we all grew up there, had our first kisses there, met the people we want to spend our lives with there, our families are there. Now let's go kick their scrawny asses." Emily said.

"Hell yeah!" All the guys said.

"I'm ready." Aria said.

"We're kicking ass." Jenna and Shana said, and then they smiled at each other.

"I'm gonna take down some sons of bitches." Spencer said.

"I'm getting revenge." Mona said.

"Okay then let's go Avengers." Emily said. When they all got in the cars they drove to Rosewood. When all the cars got to Rosewood Emily got a bad feeling. It was sudden, like...the speed of a gunshot. Emily started looking on the roofs and she noticed snipers everywhere aiming at them.

"GET DOWN!" Emily screamed at the top of her lungs and shots were fired and two shots hit two people in their crew. "ALISON!" Emily screamed and she ran over to Alison who was on the ground.

"From morning's first light to evening's last star, always remember how special you are." Alison started coughing. " I love you Emily." Alison said.

Emily was crying so hard. To make it even worse shots were still being fired. "I love you too Alison." Emily said.

"Promise me, that you won't forget me. And promise me that you'll find someone who loves you. Promise me that you'll find a way to be happy." Alison said finally. Emily leaned down and kissed Alison.

"Alison, please don't let go. Please stay with me." Emily was literally bawling. While everyone else was shooting and fighting.

"Emily, I want you to have a kid and I want you to name her Skylynn. If it's a boy name him..." Alison took her last breath.

"Ali please don't, Ali wake up!" It was no use Emily had just lost Alison, and she had just lost herself.

* * *

**I'm so sorry if this chapter broke your hearts. I told you from the beginning that I was going to make you cry. If you think this chapter was sad wait until you read the next couple of chapters. I am going to break your hearts. I honestly cried a little bit when I was writing this. It was hard to kill off Alison. But, don't forget that someone else got shot. Who do you guys think it was? Once again, I'm sorry Emison fans if this hurt you. I promise you the next couple of chapters will shock you. Read it. Review it. Enjoy it. **

**-Angel**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Spencer knocked on Emily's door but Alison opened it. "What do you want Spence?' Alison asked. Emily wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Spencer.

"I need to talk to Emily." Spencer said. After sleeping on it Spencer decided to apologize.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you Spencer." Alison said.

"Its okay Ali." Emily said.

"Hurt her and I'll kill you." Alison said as she left the room to leave Emily and Spencer alone. Spencer walked into the room and sat on the bed next to Emily.

"Emily..." Spencer started, but she couldn't seem to get the words out.

"I know." Emily said. She knew Spencer wasn't good at apologies. "I made a mistake too, I shouldn't have rushed at you like that." Emily said. She suddenly remembered what Cece had said to her before she died. '_Take care of Spencer'. _Emily and Spencer looked at each other and they hugged each other. It was a tight hug. Emily and Spencer started crying together.

Emily had never really gotten the chance to mourn over Cece. This was her time, and she was going to do it with her best friend. 'Hey, I have something to give to you." Emily said.

"What is it?" Spencer said her voice cracking and wiping her tears away.

"C'mon lets go." Emily said. Spencer and Emily walked out the door and got in the car and drove to Rosewood. Workers and Police were every place rebuilding what used to be Rosewood. Emily pulled up to the the house, and thankfully it was in one peace. Spencer and Emily got out of the car and went into the house. Emily walked into Cece's room and Spencer followed. Emily lifted up Cece's bed and Spencer was surprised to see a secret room. Emily stepped in and Spencer followed.

"What is this place?" Spencer asked.

"It was Cece's sacred place. She kept all her stuff in her. Including her will." Emily said. Emily got the books off of the shelf in the secret room and gave two of them to Spencer. "These are some of her diary's. She wrote about you in these two." Emily said. Spencer sat in a chair and started reading while Emily saw the special box that their grandmother had given Cece. In that box lied 400 grand, dvd's, letters, picture's and Cece's will. Emily took out the will and started reading it.

Dear Emily,

I'm sorry that my writing kinda sucks. I'm assuming that I've died young. Maybe on a bungee jumping accident, or in a street fight. You know me, always being an idiot. But, anyway, I've got 2oo grand in the bank and 400 grand that grandma gave me, who knew we had so much money? Anyway thats 600 grand. Mona has always dreamed about starting her own LGBT non-profit organization. So, I think that 300 grand will do the trick. The rest is for you. Do something good with it, maybe buy a house for you and Alison. assuming you are still together, or maybe pay for a wedding. I don't know. Maybe adopt a bunch of kids who ain't ever had shit. Just do something that you know will make you happy and other people happy. You were always a good person Em, make sure you stay that way. Anyway, make sure dad knows that I'm gone, I doubt that he'll care. You always were my favorite sister, even though you're my only sister, or sibling for that matter. If you were wondering what I want you to do with the house, I want you to do whatever you want with it. Always remember kid keep your head up and stay strong. By the way, there's 800 grand hidden in the attic. Don't ask me where I got it...I promise I didn't rob a bank. That's also for you. I guess this is all I have to say. Treat Alison right, you better name one of your kids after me...Middle name. Well, I guess this is it Little Fields, Big Fields is gone, you better learn how to live without me. I promise if you let your kids grow up to be sissy's I'm gonna haunt you forever. You have to make sure that they're tough, but if they ever bully anyone make sure they get a brutal punishment.

- Love Cece

Ps: Tell Mona she better put my name somewhere in her company name. I love you Emily.

Emily finished reading Cece's will and she laughed. It was so...Cece of her. That made Emily feel a lot better. Emily went up to the attic and found the 800 grand. That was a lot of money. She opened up the case and realized that it was all in hundreds. She closed the case and went back into the secret room and grabbed the box. "You ready Spence?" Emily said.

"Yeah." The car ride back was silent, but it was comfortable silence. She just realized that she had over 1.6 million dollars. Wow! That was cool. They arrived back at the safehouse and Emily walked in the door and saw Mona talking to Aria.

"Mona, can I talk to you for a second?" Emily asked.

"Sure, no prob." Mona said. They walked into Emily's room and sat on the bed. Emily gave one of the cases to Mona. "What's this?" Mona asked.

"Cece wanted you to have it. She said you always dreamed of starting your own LGBT organization, but she wants some part of this to be named after her." Emily said.

"Wow, Cece was always paying attention to my dreams and hopes. I think I'm naming this organization 'Be a Cece'." Mona said.

"Good idea." Emily said and she smiled.

**Two Hours Later... **

Alison ran into the house screaming and jumping. "AHHHH! Em I just won the lottery!" Alison said. Holy shit, how much money were they going to have? Everyone in the living room heard this.

"Holy crap how much is it?" Emily asked.

"18 million!" Alison said looking deep into Alison's eyes.

"That means we have 19 million dollars!" Emily screamed. Alison smiled. "Whose parents are dead?" Emily asked looking at the group. Aria, Jenna, Jake, Jason, Mona, Caleb, Shana and Toby all raised their hands. "I'm letting all of you guys live in this house, no charge. For free as long as you want to." Emily said. All the people who raised their hands started jumping up and down and hugging each other. Alison and Emily locked lips.

"I love you Emily, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Alison said. Emily just kissed her in response to that.

**3 years Later...**

Emily visited Cece's official grave. It was three hours before the wedding and she just came to give her sister a proper goodbye. She touched the gravestone. "Thank you." Emily said. She left a box of sour patches there on the ground. "Enjoy those." Emily said and she walked out of the cemetery. She left the cemetery smiling. She was about to marry the love of her life, and she had her daughter by her side.

"Did auntie know mommy?" Skylynn asked.

"Yes, auntie did know mommy." Emily said.

"How did auntie die?" Skylynn asked looking up at Emily.

"She died fighting for what was hers." Emily said.

Skylynn looked almost exactly like Alison. Blue eyes blonde hair, perfect smile and laugh. She loved Skylynn so much. She was just sad that Cece wasn't going to be there for Skylynn. Cece would have loved her. "You ready to go kid?" Emily asked. Skylynn nodded. Emily picked her up and carried her to the car. She had replaced her Porsche with a Mazda. She had given her Porsche to Toby as a birthday present a couple of years back. She really wanted a safer car.

**40 minutes Later...**

"Emily this is huge, I can't believe you're finally getting married." Aria said.

"Yeah, its been a long journey. But, aren't you and Mona getting married next year?" Emily asked.

"Yep, Just think a couple of years ago you and me were dating." Aria said.

"Yeah, that week was one of the best weeks of my life." Emily said. Aria and Emily both laughed. Just then Spencer, Jenna, Shana, and Mona walked in the room. "Wow Shana, when are you gonna put a ring on it?" Referring to her relationship with Jenna.

Shana laughed. "When she finishes college." Shana said and smiled. Jenna kissed her on the cheek.

"Cece would be extremely proud of you right now." Mona said as squeezed Emily's shoulder.

Skylynn woke up from her nap and ran to Spencer. Spencer picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey Skye!" Spencer said as she smiled.

"Spence, are you gonna let me play at your house tonight?" Skylynn asked.

"You bet kiddo." Spencer said as she kissed Skylynn on the cheek again.

"Emily you better go head over to the Kissing Rock. We'll meet you there." Jenna said.

"Yeah I should. I just want to let you all know that you all mean so much to Alison and I, and Skylynn. We love you all, I hope each and everyone of you continues to be in our lives. We love guys so much." Emily said. Everyone smiled. Emily got in the car and drove to the kissing rock.

When she got there she notice that they had decorated it beautifully. Noel, Shana, Aria, Jason, Jenna, Jake, Spencer, Toby, Melissa, and Spencer's family were all there. Emily stood at the altar waiting for Alison. When she saw her she started crying tears of joy. Alison walked down the aisle and everyone stared in awe. She got more and more beautiful everyday. Alison finally got to the alter. Emily and Alison held each others hands.

"Do you Emily Fields, take Alison Dilaurentis to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold in sickness and in health and till death do you part?" The Man asked.

"I do." Emily said as she smiled.

"Do you Alison Dilaurentis, take to be your lawfully wedded wife, Emily Fields, to have and to hold in sickness and in health and till death do you part?"

"I do." Alison said as a tear rolled down her face.

"You may kiss the bride." The man said as he smiled. Alison and Emily kissed each other and everyone in the audience cheered and applauded the couple. Skylynn Cece Fields, their daughter ran up the couple and gave them hugs and kisses. Alison picked her up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Guess what Skye?" Alison asked.

"What?!" Skylynn asked excitedly.

"You're gonna have a little brother." Emily and Alison said at the same time. The whole audience heard them and started cheering. Skylynn smiled and hugged both of her parents.

The End.

* * *

**I'm sorry about that last chapter there must have been a problem when I uploaded it. So here is the actual ending of 'There's Only One Emily". Im thinking about doing a spinoff for this Story. Maybe go inside Alison and Emily's marriage, and show Skylynn's struggles. I don't know let me know if you want a part two to this story. But anyway thank you all so much for supporting this story, I've worked so hard on ended this story with exactly, 22,813 views.I guess that isn't bad for a first story. Read it.**

**-Angel**


End file.
